


Odour.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, VORPAL SWORDS en general
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: El sentido común que Midorima mostraría en cualquier otro tipo de situación, se disipó en cuanto una sospecha se alojó en su mente. ¿Por qué Akashi olía de esa manera?





	Odour.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, ¿qué tal?
> 
> VENGO A ACLARAR ALGO. Este oneshot está basado en un chiste que suelo oír en mi familia, más que nada, así que dudo mucho que sea un término internacional.  
> La cosa es así. Cuando salió la peli del Last Game y esta formación sucedió (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKXVnC1XUAECWIJ.jpg), como adoro fuerte el AkaMido, lo primero que pensé fue "lmao este Midorima no puede estar si no huele a Akashi". Oler en el sentido de que no puede evitar estar siempre encima/cerca de él (en mi familia se dice mucho por los niños que no se quieren alejar de sus madres).  
> Entonces dije "por qué no escribo algo bastante literal basándome en ese chiste????" y bueno, así surgió este intento de humor que parece más bien parodia.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten, aunque sea un poco. <3

Las ansias de entrenar competían sólo con el calor ansioso y abrasante que comenzaba a quemarle las suelas, guiando sus pies hacia un lugar reservado especialmente para él, a pesar de la falta de un cartel que lo indicase.  
  


La espera había sido tan larga como exasperante, y el autocontrol que mostró al ver cómo Jabberwock humillaba e incluso golpeaba a quien fue su superior en el club de baloncesto, se esfumó en cuanto una cabellera rojiza se asomó por la puerta del gimnasio.

Una sonrisa, unas palabras, y ya había caído de nuevo.

 

Posicionado de pie detrás de Akashi, escuchando órdenes provenientes de Kagetora-san…, indicaciones de suma importancia para una persona tan apegada a las reglas como él, que de momento no llegaban siquiera a acceder a su conciencia. Más que el oído, era el sentido del olfato lo que se había intensificado. Manteniendo la mirada al frente, pretendiendo que su estadía ante el discurso servía de algo cuando, en realidad, sólo se encargaba de inspeccionar la existencia de quien tenía enfrente.  
Aromas familiares que despertaban en él sensaciones dormidas, trayendo recuerdos y fantasías al presente.  
Memorias tan afianzadas, frescas, que le permitían notar inclusive el cambio del perfume que Akashi solía usar.

  
Y fue en ese momento que, ignorando las demás presencias a su alrededor y el hecho de que el entrenador no les había permitido comenzar a interactuar o, en su defecto, entrenar, comentó sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza, coherencia o razonamiento sobre la situación en que se encontraban:  
_— Akashi, ¿a qué se debe el olor a Kuroko que tienes?_ – Si Akashi lo hubiera mirado de inmediato, como sí hizo el resto, no habría podido descifrar si su expresión transmitía molestia o desagrado.  
Los demás dirían que ambas dos.  
  


 _— ¿Perdóname?_ – Ahora sí lo enfrentó con la mirada, menos extrañado que el resto, tal vez porque el asombro tardaba más en llegarle a él específicamente, o porque estaba acostumbrado a planteos así, teoría que la única palabra que pronunció contradecía.  
  


 _— Sí, se siente hasta aquí. ¿Acaso pasaste tiempo a solas con él antes de llegar al gimnasio?_  
La mirada extrañada, atónita del resto, desencajaba con lo ofendido que se veía Midorima ante Akashi.  
  
Este último parpadeó dos veces, algo desorientado, y su mirada se fijó en Kuroko, quien tenía escritas sobre su rostro las palabras “no entiendo por qué estoy involucrado en esto, pero deténganse, por favor”.

  
_—… ¿No será porque él está parado al lado mío, Midorima?_  
  


Nadie entendía por qué siquiera se dignaba a darle respuestas a un Midorima tan indignado e indigno.  
  


 _— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_ – retrucó enseguida, como si hubiera preparado la respuesta de antemano.  
  


Una sonrisa, incómoda o divertida, se dibujó en los labios de Akashi, y su mirada buscó la del contrario nuevamente.  
_— Nada._ – No era una palabra que dejase satisfecho a Shintarō, o al público. Pero lo mejor era frenar la situación lo antes posible. _— Estoy seguro de que es un detalle sin importancia el hecho de que Kuroko esté al lado mío si hablamos de que sientes su “olor” justo en este momento._ – Su voz era incapaz de transmitir claramente el sarcasmo que empleó, pero el ceño fruncido de Midorima le hacía saber que lo captó aún así.

 

Kuroko retrocedió unos pasos, cosa que debió haber hecho antes pero que no se le ocurrió debido a lo poco convencional de la conversación. Estaba demasiado absorto en no entender nada como para reaccionar apropiadamente.  
Listo para tomar este accionar como ejemplo, Akashi se preparó para preguntarle si aún lo sentía a pesar de la distancia ahora empleada, mas Shintarō chasqueó la lengua antes de que planteara la interrogante.  
   
  


Aomine fue el primero en comenzar a dudar, soltando la primera frase cuerda del encuentro.  
_— ¿Y este por qué mierda anda oliendo a Akashi?_  
  


 _— ¿Será que el Lucky Item del día para cáncer era hacer el ridículo en público?_ – Añadió Kise con inocencia impropia de sus palabras, dejando su actuación mucho que desear. Llevarse una mano a la barbilla como señal de concentración no le agregaba realismo a sus supuestamente inocentes razonamientos, contrario a lo que el rubio pensaría.  
  


Takao, consciente del valor de su vida pero dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo en una ruleta rusa imaginaria, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, con la espontaneidad que nadie quería en ese momento, en especial Midorima.  
_— ¡Vas bien, Shin-chan! Pero hay una línea entre ridiculez y psicopatía, y tú te estás yendo más para el lado aterrador._  
  


El tirador estrella de Shūtoku no sabía a quién dirigirle la mirada cargada de odio que traía en ese momento, y entre el circo que se armó, lo único que resaltó fue el grito de Kagetora pidiendo, cual juez, orden en la sala.

  


Con lo descabellado que resultó el asunto, Akashi nunca relacionó el interrogatorio de Midorima con el desodorante que le había prestado Kuroko a falta del propio. Y esperaba, con los dedos cruzados, que no se viera en la necesidad de justificar nada parecido nuevamente en el futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Y PERDONEN POR EL MIDORIMA CELÓPATA, era necesario. ¿???


End file.
